1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to apparatus for providing bulletproof protection for occupants of a vehicle and which apparatus is easily installed in a vehicle and is easily removed from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,708 (Fenton) discloses a armor system for a vehicle. The armor includes a plurality of holes, with glass elements covering some of the holes. The holes covered by glass elements comprise viewing apertures. Armor plate cover some of the holes from the interior. Some of the interior armor plate may be removed so that firearms may be used from the inside of the vehicle shooting through the holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,554 (Luker) discloses a bullet proof covering for portions of a vehicle, including the radiator and tire. The bulletproof covering or armor is designed to protect the front end of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,573 (Costa) discloses what is referred to as an armor shell for a motor vehicle. Virtually the entire vehicle is covered with an armor shell. There are gun ports in the shell and viewing slits for observing outside the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,898 (McDonald) discloses sheeting material applied to the interior of a vehicle. The sheeting includes transparent covering for the windows and panels which extend over the doors. The door panels are preformed in a particular configuration and are permanently secured in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,404 (Medlin) discloses a lightweight armored vehicle and a method of making the lightweight armored vehicle. The disclosed method comprises stripping a vehicle interior, and using different types of bulletproof material for the interior of the vehicle and also for the gasoline tank of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,316 (Medlin) comprises a continuation-in-part patent of the '404 patent. It accordingly contains virtually the same method and apparatus, but with different materials involved, namely woven polyester glass sheeting.
The patents discussed in the preceding paragraphs all utilize a permanent installation of bulletproof material in a vehicle. Accordingly, substantial changes are made in the vehicles to bulletproof them. The substantial changes include substantial costs involvement, as may be understood and expected.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a relatively inexpensive, yet provides substantial protection from bullets fired from outside the vehicle. The protection is afforded to the driver and other passengers in the vehicle by employing a combination of transparent bulletproof material and fabric material, such as aramid fibers, typically of the "Kevlar" type of woven material, which may be easily installed and easily removed from a vehicle.